


An Afternoon with Uncle Inigo

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Inigo offers to stay behind and watch the children while everyone else goes on an afternoon adventure. It should be an easy way to spend the day, right?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	An Afternoon with Uncle Inigo

Inigo scratched his head bemused. How in Oblivion did he manage to lose four children?

When he agreed to stay behind and watch the children, he didn’t think it would be hard. But he underestimated how clever the little mudcrabs were. And just how many smells surrounded Lakeview Manor; inside and out.

With a sigh, Inigo inhaled and tried to decipher the smells around him. He knew the others would be gone for a while longer, but he didn’t want to have to Ornel that he lost his children during a game of hide and seek.

His ears turned as a soft thump came from upstairs. That was likely Ma’isha hiding in the alchemy tower.

Slowly, Inigo crept upstairs. He angled himself against the wall so he could peer into the open door and not be seen. As he expected, he could see Ma’isha in the tower. She was on the floor, laying on her stomach, her tail slightly swaying as she read, her favorite doll beside her.

Smiling, Inigo slowly backed away. Ma’isha looked so content and he didn’t want to disturb her. He decided he better go outside to find the others. Good thing he was close to the balcony door.

“I guess I’ll look for everyone outside,” Inigo called out as he opened the balcony door. “I trust if anyone is here, they’ll stay inside until I come back.”

“Okay! Stay safe,” Ma’isha called back.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.8: where did everybody go


End file.
